Encounters
by JBLovesSharks
Summary: Reposted: Cuddy needs a break, so Cam and 13 decide to take her to a unique nightclub. House, always the gentlemen, decides to tag along and 'keep an eye on them'. Contains explicit material and various pairings of the four mentioned - mostly camteen
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:** Totally reposting this finally! Reviews will make me upload it faster ;) And maybe even finish it this time! LOL

-----

**Authors Note: **So this story is a piece of my twisted adult imagination, though it was partially inspired by somewhat true events *cough cough*.

**Title:** Encounters

**Rating: **M (explicit sex between multiple pairings, including femslash)

**Pairings:** Not saying, but major players are Cameron, Thirteen, Cuddy and House

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, otherwise this wouldn't be just a story and the show would have to air on late night HBO.

**Summary: **Cuddy needs a break, so Cam and 13 decide to take her to a unique nightclub. House, always the gentlemen, decides to tag along and 'keep an eye on them'. Contains explicit material and various pairings of the four mentioned.

*****

**Chapter 1**

"Are you sure this place is uh, safe? I mean, this doesn't look like a very nice neighborhood." Dr. Lisa Cuddy worried as she subconsciously locked her door as a group of teenagers passed their car in the darkness of the night.

Allison Cameron shook her head and reassured the woman for the umpteenth time as the light turned green and she turned down the proper street. "Wow, it's packed!" She shot a glance at Thirteen, who was sitting in the passengers seat, grinning wildly at the rows of cars parked out front the dimly lit building.

"'Encounters?' What the hell kind of name is that?" Cuddy asked as she slowly got out of the car, adjusting her short skirt so it covered up her mid-thighs as best the fabric could. She didn't know why she'd let Thirteen dress her for their evening out, but she was seriously starting to regret her black, low neck and sleeveless top that revealed everything, especially since she'd not been allowed to wear her bra.

Of course, that should have been her first hint that this wasn't a normal type of nightclub. But Lisa Cuddy wasn't thinking that far ahead, all she was thinking while being dressed earlier that evening was about how much alcohol she intended on ingesting and perhaps about the one or two guys she might decide to flirt with.

"I'd leave your purse in the car." Thirteen instructed the older doctor as she stripped herself of all her unnecessary accessories, leaving the skinny brunette in a tight pair of shiny black pants and a sheer silver halter top. In the parking lot's streetlights, Cuddy realized she could see right through Thirteen's top and gasped, but the girl didn't seem to notice or simply didn't care.

Cameron was the last to rid herself of her non-essentials, slipping some things that looked shiny and silver into the pocket of her faded jeans. Cuddy wasn't sure but the items looked a lot like... No, she wasn't going to go there. Her employees would never take her somewhere like _that_, right?

"You ready Al?" Thirteen lifted the hem of her halter and fidgeted with her navel ring, something that shocked Cuddy even more than her sheer top, though she wasn't sure why. The girl was young; piercings weren't uncommon in her generation, but in her profession?

"Lisa?" Cuddy snapped out of it when she felt a hand on her arm; it was Cameron, trying to lead her through the parking lot and across the street towards the entrance of the nightclub.

*****

On first inspection, Cuddy wanted to turn and run. In the main lobby, directly ahead of them was a spiral staircase in which two blatant female strippers were currently ascending. The shocked doctor turned to her companions only to see that they had already started through the door on their right, and not wanting to be left alone, she quickly followed.

"Cameron, what kind of place is this?" She demanded as the three walked down the short dark hallway towards a middle aged, rather good looking man standing behind a dark counter.

"Hey Mark!" Thirteen grinned, sticking her hand out so the man could wrap a paper bracelet around her wrist. "How _crazy_ is it tonight?" She grinned at the man, who gave her a longer than necessary glance at her chest before looking back up at her.

"Oh, you'll be in your element. Don't worry, there's enough regulars here that I'm sure you'll have no trouble finding rooms." Mark moved to Cameron and began wrapping the dolphin covered bracelet around her skinny wrist. "And the lovely Al, how are you doing today handsome?"

Cameron blushed and playfully punched Mark in the shoulder, the desk man pretending to be painfully wounded, causing both younger doctors to laugh. "Same ol' same ol'." She grinned, placing a hand around Thirteens hip as she shot the girl a suggestive look.

During all this, Cuddy stood stock still, trying to take it all in. "Are we in a gentlemen's club?" She suddenly asked as Mark reached for her hand in order to give her her own entrance bracelet.

This caused her two colleagues to laugh, much to Cuddy's embarrassment. "No, that's upstairs. Too expensive if you ask me." Cameron pouted and grabbed Cuddy's arm once again, leading her past the deskman, giving him a playful wink on the way. "_This _is a swingers club."

*****

**Authors Note:** Review! ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:** Because the first chapter is so short... here's a second one :)

**Chapter 2**

If Cuddy wanted to run from what she saw in the lobby, then she certainly wanted to bolt at first sight of the club itself. "That's... That's..." She gaped, pointing at the televisions that were placed randomly around the tops of the mirrored walls. Her heart was beating so fast she thought she might actually faint, and gripped onto Thirteen to keep her balance.

The youngest doctor snapped out of her conversation with another club member when she felt her boss grasp onto her. "What?" She looked to where Cuddy was staring, mouth agape. "You never watched porn before?" The girl raised a brow at the older woman, laughed, and went back to talking to her male friend.

Cameron watched as Cuddy fought the urge to run, or pass out, and took her gently towards an empty leather couch at the back of the club. Cuddy eyed the stripper pole, which she thanked god wasn't being used currently, as she sat down next to her employee. "Why the _hell_ did you bring me _here_?" She hissed, suddenly regaining herself and turning on the blonde.

Brushing some hair out of her face and behind her ear, Cameron studied her boss curiously. "It's harmless fun Dr. Cuddy... Lisa..." She tested out the woman's first name, not sure she could use it now while the woman was this testy. "You don't have to actually _do_ anything, there are a lot of great people here who would be happy to just talk and offer you a drink."

Cuddy shook her head for a moment, still not comprehending the fact the ER attendant seemed so calm and collected in a place like this. It was then that she remembered what she saw the woman place in her pocket earlier... "Those were condoms. You're going to have _sex_ here? With some stranger??"

Before the blonde could answer, Thirteen reappeared, and to Cuddy's instant shock, straddled Cameron's lap and pressed her lips to the other woman's. Cameron grinned and pulled the girls hips closer so the girls knees were bent and pushed into the back of the couch so their belly's could touch. "I hope I'm not still considered a stranger." She grinned as she pulled back from the kiss.

Cameron ran a hand between their bodies and slid it between the brunettes thighs, squeezing her through her pants. "Not at all." She reassured, grinning. "Condom's were just a precaution... you remember last time." She rolled her eyes and both women laughed then went awkwardly silent.

"Yeah, we don't want that to happen again..." Thirteen whispered, looking down at their joined laps. "Anyway." She shook her head, desperate to bring the mood up again. Turning to Cuddy she rested her head on Cameron's shoulder as she overtly began grinding her hips against the blonde's hand. "They're for you too, if you need them." She informed the silent doctor, a small moan escaping after her words.

*****

House spotted Cameron's car and rolled his eyes, wondering how the girls planned on getting home that night. Why hadn't she called him like she usually did? He certainly didn't mind catering to two very drunk and sexed up female doctors. His own perverted fantasies aside, he had made it clear he didn't want either of them driving drunk.

Parking his car, for he couldn't fit two girls on his motorcycle, drunk or not, he grabbed his cane and headed for the club.

*****


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note:** Thanks for the reviews :-D Here's the next bit - the chapters get longer from here on out... I have up to chapter 10 already written, but I'm already brainstorming where I want to take this from then on!

**Chapter 3**

"We usually stay till four, Lisa.. I wouldn't suggest sitting in the car that long." Cameron sighed, Thirteen no longer in her lap on insistence from their nearly panicked boss. "I mean, you could call a cab, but it'd be really expensive." The blonde was feeling terrible at this point, having thought that her boss would have been more open to this sort of entertainment. Clearly, she had been wrong.

"I wouldn't count on a cab, not on a saturday night in this area." Thirteen spoke as she sat back down, next to Cameron this time. In her hand she had three shots and one large glass of some clear alcoholic drink. She set the four drinks on the table and bit her lip. "Randy's got an entire bottle of Grey Goose but he's being a bit of an ass at the moment." The girl shot a glance at Cameron and the two rolled their eyes. "So I got three shots off him, and a Vodka tonic off Chris."

Cuddy eyed the drinks, wondering how insane her doctors must be to take anything from a member and not a bartender. Before she could voice this idiocy, Cameron offered her a shot. "Getting drunk isn't really the best way to go about this, but it might help your nerves." Cuddy took the shot but eyed it suspiciously. "Don't worry, Randy's a good guy, despite what we just said. This place doesn't serve alcohol, so everyone brings their own. We'll steer you clear of those you shouldn't accept even water from."

Thirteen nodded at this. "Yeah, stick by us, we'll make sure no one tries anything." She paused as she downed her shot, making the appropriate 'straight vodka face'. "Unless of course you want some privacy in which case, say the word."

"Not like there's privacy in this place though." Cameron downed her shot with much more grace and placed the plastic shot glass on the table. "Curtains are clear plastic, but they do have ropes." At Cuddy's wide eyed expression she sighed and explained further. "Alright, yes. People come here to have sex. Some come with their partners," She shot a sly glance at Thirteen before continuing, "some just to hook up with random people."

Thirteen watched Cuddy take her shot and decided to continue for Cameron, "Anyway, the porn is part of the theme. I guess it helps some of the members, I don't know." She laughed and shrugged. "Certainly doesn't do anything for me, but anyway. Back that way they have a dozen or so, I guess you'd call them cubicles. That's where the sex, or intimate acts take place. Well, for the most part." She turned and looked at the couch opposite them, where a woman was currently on her knees in between the thighs of a twenty something looking man.

Cuddy grabbed the vodka tonic and took a large gulp. "And you two.." She motioned between Cameron and Thirteen. "You, I've known about for a while." She nodded at Thirteen, who smirked. "But honestly, Dr. Cameron, I would never have guessed that you could... with a girl... I mean." She stammered as the couple opposite them began to make act appropriate noises.

Cameron shrugged and wrapped an arm around Thirteens shoulder. "It's not really what you think. We're not exclusive or anything... Ironically, the first time we got together was the first time she'd brought me here. And let me tell you, the way you're feeling right now is exactly how I felt my first time here. It'll get easier, trust us." She nudged the drink in Cuddy's hands towards the woman's mouth.

*****

House counted the bills in his hand until he arrived at fifty. "So you're saying they brought another woman this time? A curly dark haired woman?" He asked Mark as he handed over the money and received his red and white wrist band. The deskman nodded and gestured with his hands that the woman was, indeed, shapely.

Intrigued, House entered the club and immediately headed towards the bar, taking a seat on the far end to rest his leg for a while. He knew from plenty of previous experiences that he could watch the majority of the main club from his current spot. If the girls were already in the back rooms, then he'd be mightily surprised.

"Hey tall dark and handsome" A familiar, smokers cough ruined voice drifted towards his ears and he turned to face Clara, the bar's owner as well as quasi-bartender. "Your girls here tonight? Or you here for yourself?" She raised a brow and popped open a can of pepsi, handing it to the doctor.

"Girls." House responded, downing half the drink in one gulp. "Mark says they brought a third." It was then that he spotted the trio sitting on one of the leather sofa's in the center of the fairly compact space. "Holy mother of.." He set the unfinished drink down on the counter and grabbed his cane, hopping off the stool. Clara watched as he walked off, shaking her head and laughing.

*****


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

By now Cuddy had finished the vodka tonic and was gladly accepting another from the aforementioned Chris. He was rather good looking, she made a mental note as she giggled at a stupid joke he'd just made. She could feel Thirteen and Cameron next to her but hadn't turned to look at them, not since the last time when she'd seen Cameron's hand down Thirteens pants.

"You with them?" The man asked, nodding towards the two girls next to her, although he already knew the answer from what Remy had said earlier. He was just trying to suss out whether she was _with_ them or not.

Cuddy blushed and shot a risky glance at her colleagues, thankful at least all four of their hands were now in view, before looking back at Chris. "They brought me here.. Well, actually, they work for me. You see, we're doctors; I'm their boss, the Dean of the hospital actually.." She knew she was rambling but she couldn't stop, he was looking at her lustfully and she felt like a young schoolgirl responding to her first date request.

At was at this point that Thirteen decided to come up for air and glanced over at the male voice near them. Frowning she looked between Chris and Cuddy and sat up, much to Cameron's chagrin. "She's with us Chris.." She gave him a stern look, which he instantly understood and backed off. "Trust me, he's good for alcohol, but not much else.. not unless you like wasting your time." Thirteen grinned and turned back to Cameron.

"So uh, shouldn't you two move to like, one of those cubicle things?" Cuddy took another large sip from her latest drink, feeling the effects of the previous drink now. She was starting to loosen up, and the bombardment of porn around her wasn't as offensive as it had originally been.

Cameron sat up now, wrapping her arms around Thirteens back so the girl wasn't pushed backwards off her lap. "We could... We just thought you would rather stay out here. I mean, if you wanted to stay around us, that is." The blonde was trying her best to ignore the teeth clenching down on the exposed part of her neck and shoulder.

Cuddy thought about this, looking around the packed club. There were individuals of all types and categories. Tattoo's and piercings and business suits and overalls. She wasn't unaware of the looks she'd been getting from quite a few of the club members, from both sexes she noted uncomfortably. The thought of being left alone, potentially having to fend off these admirers made her clench. "No, please, take me with you. I'll, I'll just watch the porn or something while you two..." She waved her hand in a suggestive manner, hoping to get her point across.

Thirteen grinned and quickly stood up from Cameron's lap, hoisting the girl with her, her slender hand immediately on her hip. "Come on then, some of the rooms are bigger than the others," She paused as Cameron pinched her ass, causing her to jump playfully. "and are in better locations." She didn't elaborate on that, instead started towards the darkened hallway with Cameron, Cuddy having nothing to do but follow right behind.

*****

House watched from a perch on one of the two raised decks the three female doctors head towards the back hallway. He wasn't sure Cuddy was ready for what was back there, but at least his girls got rid of that annoying Chris guy. He would have himself, but didn't like to make his presence apparent this early on. And now with Cuddy here, he wasn't sure she should know at all, at least not until it was time to leave. At least that's what his mind thought; his body on the other hand, was thinking along entirely different lines.

*****


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Cuddy kept close to Cameron as they navigated the dim hallways at the back of the club. On each side of them were small rooms, indeed shielded with clear vinyl curtains that left nothing to the imagination. Some of the rooms had ropes tied across the entrance, others didn't. All of the occupied rooms contained at least two individuals in incredibly compromising positions. "They don't care that people can see them?" She asked the blonde as they continued down the hall.

Cameron looked back at her boss curiously and shrugged. "Well, if they did, then they're pretty stupid for coming here." She gave the woman a small grin and turned back to Thirteen, who was now tugging her into a room on the right. "Perfect." Cameron grinned as she realized which room it was. "This is perfect. Lisa, you can sit over there," she pointed at the short section of the L shaped foam mattress covered platform.

The "mattress" was covered in black leather, like everything else in the place, and Cuddy took a hesitant step towards the section and sat down. Directly across from her was a giant flat screen television, aptly displaying porn just like it's brothers. Well, at least she'd have something to watch, Cuddy thought awkwardly as she heard the doctors pushing on the curtain. To her surprise, they were pushing it open, not closed. "Wait, why would-"

Thirteen was tying the rope across the entrance while she interrupted her boss. "It just makes it stuffier, honestly." She glanced to Cameron, who was already perched on the longer cushioned platform, watching the brunette move with dilated, lust filled eyes. "And the rope keeps anyone else out."

"Theoretically." Cameron rolled her eyes and welcomed Thirteen into her arms, kissing the younger girl deeply. Coming up for air, she finished her statement, "It's a courtesy, to keep people from joining... but sometimes there's a few, well, inconsiderate people that disregard it." She was cut off when Thirteen pushed her lips once more to hers.

Cuddy took in a deep breath and peered out the doorway, wincing as she saw a good half dozen individuals standing around looking in. They were actually standing there, watching her two employees, her two friends, making out. The whole idea was starting to hit her again and she wished she'd had another drink to nurse down.

Behind her she could hear clothes being unzipped and fabric ruffling and she sighed and looked down at her barely covered lap. Here she was, stuck in a room with two options: one, to watch two random, impersonal individuals have sex on the television, or to turn around and watch two of her employees, two of her _female_ employees have sex.

Of course there was a third option, but she wasn't sure she could continue staring at the floor or her lap while she was surrounded on all sides by the sounds of sex. She wasn't a prude after all, and although she hadn't admitted it to either of her friends, she'd been incredibly aroused from almost the moment they'd entered the club and she'd first seen the porn on the televisions.

"Lisa..." Cameron whispered throatily as Thirteen worked her out of her jeans and panties; her shirt already tossed on the floor. "Lisa, you can watch." She gasped as she felt a hand rub across her inner thighs, now that they were exposed. "We- we-"

Thirteen frowned up at her current lover and turned to face her boss. "What she's trying to say, is that we _want_ you to watch." This got Cuddy to glance up, her eyes averting quickly as she took in the site of the two naked doctors. Thirteen sighed and pulled herself off Cameron's thighs and crawled over to the older woman, lifting her chin up. "Lisa. You can't honestly be this shy.. this, this closeted. It's _just sex_."

That was it, Cuddy finally broke and turned on her two employees, her face bright red, her expression not one they'd planned on seeing that night. "Listen, Dr. Hadley." She stressed the woman's professional name. "I am _not_ shy, nor am I closeted. But you bring me to a place like this, without telling me beforehand, and just expect me to be okay with it all? I don't care what you two do; you're adults, I'm not your mother."

At this Cameron sat up, making no effort to cover herself but looking embarrassed all the same. "Lisa.. We're sorry, we didn't mean-" The girl was cut off as a pair of lips pressed against hers with such intensity she was pushed backwards into the mattress. When the kiss finished and she was able to re-catch her breath, she looked wide eyed to her left where Thirteen sat, surprise mixed with amusement spreading across her face.

*****

House limped through the narrow hallway, using his cane when necessary to nudge peeping toms out of his way. He peered into each room as he went, looking for one of his girls, though preferring to find them both at the same time. He always got nervous when they strayed to someone he didn't know; lest they be unsafe or not treat them right.

As he reached the last two cubicles, he finally spotted those he was looking for. Only, not quite in the position, or _pairing_, he was expecting.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note:** If you like this, go check out my other story 'Yo Quiero Cadley', which is shameless cameron/thirteen smut :)

**Chapter 6**

Cameron looked up at Cuddy, who's eyes were now as wide as her own. "Why, Dr. Cuddy, you certainly didn't have to jump me _literally_." She grinned and relaxed herself under the older doctors body. She could see Thirteen take up seat where Cuddy had been, watching them with interest and desire. Cameron could feel her body ache, longing for her friends expert touch, but was actively suppressing that urge, more interested in the sudden actions of their boss.

Cuddy felt her cheeks grow red again, this time for an entirely different reason. "Cameron, I..." She was quieted by the blonde pulling her head down for another kiss, this one more forceful and passionate. Cuddy at first tried to resist entrance of the other woman's tongue, but soon lost her willpower and was now sucking hungrily on the foreign muscle.

"Christ, this is fucking hot." Thirteen shifted so she was now on the same platform as the other two so she could get a better view. "How is she Al? All we thought she'd be?" She grinned as the two parted and Cuddy looked up at her in confusion. "What? We knew there'd be a chance you'd end up _involved_ and well, we speculated a little."

"A lot." Cameron corrected, grinning as Cuddy shifted off her, trying frantically to readjust her clothing to keep herself covered. "Oh come on Lisa..." She spread her arms and legs, giggling. "You really going to fuss over your modesty at this point?" Thirteen laughed at this and crawled atop Cameron, straddling her waist and leaning down for a kiss.

Cuddy watched as the two girls began to explore each others bodies; their hands first traveling innocently down their necks and shoulders but soon reaching around to rest on the others breasts. "Have you ever touched another woman?" Thirteen asked as she pinched and pulled at Cameron's pert nipples teasingly. "We now know you've at least _kissed_ another woman."

"Um, yes..." The older doctor buried her face in her hands, unsure why this revelation was so embarrassing, especially considering her current situation. "In college, I sorta tried a few times, with women. They all sort of sucked though." Her eyes widened. "I don't mean like that... they just, didn't do anything for me." She removed her hands to see Thirteen lapping at one of Cameron's nipples as she listened.

The blonde writhed under her partner, eyes closed and lips halfway parted. Thirteen took it upon herself to speak for them both when she said, "Seriously? That's hot." And then laughed, resting her cheek against Cameron's chest, which was rising and falling with each intake of breath. "You up for giving it another shot? I mean, not to sound too cocky," she blushed and rolled her eyes, "but I think with us you could guarantee yourself a good time." The brunette winked and watched her boss, waiting patiently for a response.

*****

House stood behind a rather portly fellow, who, much to his chagrin, had his hand inside his trousers, moving it rapidly. _Perverts_ he thought to himself as he looked into the cubical where Thirteen was burying her face deep between Cameron's splayed thighs.

He looked to the right of the two women, where Cuddy now sat, watching no longer in disgust or disbelief, but in desire and want. _Interesting_ he now thought; glad now more than ever he'd decided to come check on his doctors.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Cuddy watched with fascination as Thirteen brought incredible noises out of the blonde woman; sounds she didn't think could ever be created from what she'd always considered _just_ foreplay. That being said, she was a rather quiet lover herself; so any noise of this caliber was startling, and truthfully, painfully arousing.

Due to the lack of pliable material on the platforms, Cameron was having a difficult time finding something for her hands to do. Her nails had made quite an impression already in the black leather, but gave her no real purchase; no anchor. The blonde opened her eyes and turned her dilated pupils towards her boss, wordlessly asking her over.

Unsure where her ability to suddenly read sexual expressions had come from, Cuddy none the less moved past the busy brunette and over towards Cameron. As soon as she was within grabbing distance, the splayed woman reached for her and pulled her down into what was to be a kiss to rival the one they'd had only a few minutes earlier.

"God, Lisa..." Cameron moaned as she entwined her fingers through her bosses hair, leading her kisses rather non-consensually down her jawline, neck and eventually chest. Despite the lack of spoken agreement, Cuddy felt nothing but lust and want as her face hovered just inches over the doctors heaving chest.

She took quite a few moments to study the woman's anatomy, wondering instantly why the doctor had never worn more flattering and low fitting tops while she worked in diagnostics. Naturally, there was only so much one could expose draped in pink scrubs, but even then, the girl had to change into street clothes around the hospital at least once in a while. Why did she hide such perfectly shaped and delicious looking breasts from the world? Or more specifically, from her?

Cameron was growing impatient with the dark haired woman and released her hands from the woman's hair. "Lisa.." She breathed, clenching her jaw soon after as Thirteen's tongue momentarily made contact with her swollen clit. When she'd unclenched, she looked down at Cuddy again, to see the woman staring right back up at her. "What are you waiting for?" Cameron breathed, looking a little flushed, almost worried she was pushing the woman too far, too fast. Tossing her concern to the side, she followed up with, "Pick one, they're exactly the same."

Thirteen smirked against Cameron's dripping sex and pulled her head back a few inches. "Not _exactly_... but pretty close." She grinned at Cuddy, who had turned her head at the other woman's voice. The youngest doctor had her eyes once more on her lovers goods; her cheeks, mouth and chin glistening from the juices she'd already brought out of the blonde.

"Oi you." Cameron laughed and closed her thighs, nearly trapping her friends head between them. She rolled onto her side and sat up, her tongue outstretched at her replacement duckling. Thirteen was playfully pouting but refrained from returning the gesture; laughter already coming from those standing outside their room. She generally tried to keep from looking at the men, and occasionally women, who watched her exploits, but for some reason a certain laugh in the crowd caused her to turn her head.

The woman's eyebrows instantly rose as an ear to ear grin spread across her face. She'd recognize that grizzly, snark infected face a mile away. For a moment her eyes connected with House's, and before she could call out to him, he placed his index finger to his lips. Thirteen gave him a curious expression, but then understood when he gestured minutely towards their unusual companion. Nodding her understanding, she turned around, not at all surprised to find Cuddy now testing for herself if Cameron's breasts _were,_ indeed, identical.

*****

House knew he could count on his newest duckling to keep the knowledge of his presence to herself, or at least away from Cuddy. Sooner or later Cameron would undoubtably assume he'd be somewhere in the crowd. Despite the nearly four years of constant romantic and sexual rejection towards the new blonde, he was, after all, a man. And besides, she seemed to enjoy his presence over his participation anyway; something he was perfectly fine with. Although, now adding in the Cuddy factor, he was thinking he might have to re-evaluate his stance on the issue.

*****


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The porn on the television now completely forgotten, Cuddy sat leant against the mirror opposite the rooms entrance, her breath and heart rate elevated as she watched her companions go at it. It almost appeared like a struggle for dominance, without the severe violence or threats. Thirteen currently had Cameron pinned against the side wall by her wrists, their chests crushed together as the brunette sucked harshly on the blondes neck.

It didn't last though, and moments later Cameron was pushing her lover away, knocking the younger woman onto her back on the mattress. Momentarily stunned, Thirteen wasn't able to prepare herself for the other woman's next move. Before she knew it, her hips and torso were being held down by Cameron's hands; her head held trapped between her friends knees.

Thirteen stopped struggling at this point, knowing when she was defeated, though truthfully not caring. For now she was staring up at Cameron's dripping, swollen sex which hovered mere inches above her face. "Eat it, bitch." To Cuddy's even further surprise, the ER attendant sounded deadpan serious. What the dark haired woman thought was a rough and tumble play fight was starting to appear more like a serious display of authority. Judging the two women before her, she would never have put her money on Cameron as being the 'man' in the relationship.

Cameron's orders had generated a rather enthusiastic outcry amongst the voyeurs. Apparently this wasn't something new to the spectators and Cuddy watched, a little turned on, as one of the men closest to the rope had his cock in his hand, jerking off to her friends intimate display. She shook her head to clear the improper thoughts and instead closed her eyes and slowly slid her hand down her stomach, slipping it beneath her soaking wet lace panties.

****

House didn't think there would ever be a display that would best the young doctors erotic and well choreographed performance, but there it was; sitting right behind them. She was still fully clothed and a good foot away from touching either of the naked woman before her.. But all he could focus on was the hand down her panties. House prayed to the Levi's god that the zipper on his jeans was made extra sturdy, because he didn't think he'd ever seen such an arousing site as his boss, Lisa Cuddy, Dean of the hospital, masturbating.

*****


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note:** It's my birthday - here's a longer chapter than usual! :-D

**Chapter 9**

"Oh.. Oh.. Lisa." Cameron was practically hunched over Thirteens chest and stomach, her knees still trapping the brunettes head between them. As soon as the more experienced woman had started to lap and suck at her swollen clit, she'd nearly cum right then and there. Knowing the signs, Thirteen pulled back and teased the girl with a few rough bites to the insides of her thighs. Having cooled down, Cameron was once more being eaten out by her lover and was having difficulty keeping herself upright.

Cuddy couldn't see what the youngest doctors mouth was doing; her actions being blocked by Cameron's thighs. It didn't stop her from quietly moaning along with the blonde as the sounds of sex, _good_ sex, assaulted her ears. Her skirt was hitched up to her waist simply on account of how she was sitting, so the hand she still held underneath her panties was a visible bulge beneath the silk and lace. She knew all the men and women outside could see her, that her employees could see her, if they ever looked her way again; but she didn't care.

At the mention of her name, the woman reluctantly pulled her hand free and crawled towards Cameron, who was now laying completely across Thirteens body, her head hovering inches over the brunettes shaven sex. "Al.. Allison?" Cuddy asked, her heart rate still up from her self pleasuring, but her face red at the complete realization now of what she'd just been doing.

Seeing this change in expression Cameron grabbed Cuddy by the shoulder and pulled her down, forcing her onto her hands and knees. Her low cut top was no doubt giving all the onlookers a perfect view of her unsupported breasts. "I saw what you were doing." The blonde teased, her eyes going wide for a moment as she bucked her hips downward, crushing the brunettes face, before lifting up a few seconds later. "Do that again and I won't get up so quickly." She shot back at the girl, who giggled and murmured something neither of the other two could hear.

Before Cuddy could reply in embarrassment, or shame, or whatever emotions she could possibly be feeling to match her expression, Cameron interjected. "You're familiar with the female anatomy... Want to get familiar with Remy's?" She watched as her bosses face went two shades redder at the prospect, though she didn't back away, or verbally protest. "Come on, she's dripping.. look." Cameron lifted herself up a little off the trapped woman and used a hand to first shove apart the youngest woman's thighs, and then to spread open her pussy lips.

Cuddy didn't look away, instead stared with almost fascination at the young doctor before her. Of course she'd seen plenty of female genitals working in the medical field, but never any, asides her own, that were in a state of arousal. "You're not even touching her.." She stammered, looking up at Cameron again, who was now rocking her hips back and forth, smearing her juices across Thirteens pinned face.

"Technically I am." The blonde responded. "And don't tell me you weren't soaked before you slid that little hand of yours down your front." Cuddy knew she was trapped and instead of acting guilty, she simply nodded and looked back towards Thirteens sex. Cameron motioned her boss to move further down the mattress so she was kneeling in front of her, but facing thirteens thighs. "You don't have to use your mouth. I think she'd be happy with a finger or two. Ain't that right bitch?"

Thirteen tried to nod but her face was still trapped under Cameron's sex. Instead she held up a hand and gave a simple thumbs up signal, which again elicited a roar of laughter amongst their growing audience. In another show of desire, Thirteen bent her knees and spread them as far as she could. "She actually wants me to touch her?" Cuddy asked hesitantly.

"No. She wants you to _fuck_ her." A grizzly voice from the crowd rang out through the din of the other onlookers. In a flash, House had pushed his way to the head of the crowd and was now leaning against the courtesy rope. It took nearly 3 seconds for the dark haired woman to shriek and pull away from her friends, readjusting her shirt and excuse for a skirt in the process.

"HOUSE!?" Cuddy cried out, jabbering and trying to look as professional and not as painfully aroused as she currently was. The man only grinned and unclipped the rope and stepped inside. "Hey.. Hey! That rope keeps other people out! Tell him Cameron."

Cameron had given up on getting Cuddy to please Thirteen the moment House had made his appearance known; so now had her own fingers lodged deep within her lovers sex, her mind easily blocking out the awkwardness of the two older doctors around them.

"The rope doesn't apply to me." House explained, setting his cane against the wall and moving a little closer towards the two naked doctors. "When were either of you going to call me, huh?" Neither responded, too involved in their actions to want to give him a second of their time. Frowning, House grasped Cameron's hips and yanked upwards, pulling her off Thirteens soaking wet face. "Hellloooooo in theeeerreeee?"

The moment the connection was lost, Cameron cried out in frustration and bucked herself out of House's grip, her fingers exiting Thirteen as she landed on her side. "House, what gives?" The blonde laughed, though painfully aching; she had been so close. "Do we really have to call you anymore, honestly?" She rolled onto her back and stretched out, her arm wrapping around one of Cuddy's legs. The dark haired woman was kneeling against the far wall, still staring fearfully at her employee.

House looked down now at Thirteen, who was glistening from the neck up. "Here, have a wet nap." He tossed a square paper package on the girls chest, causing her to laugh and grab for her. "Anti-bacterial. Stolen from the cafeteria. Can't be too safe." Thirteen only rolled her eyes, ripped open the package and began to wipe her face clean of Cameron's juices. When she was done, she chucked the used wet nap into the crowd, grinning as a few guys fought over it like a wedding bouquet.

Cameron reached for House, gripping him by his belt and pulled him flush to the platform. "You're early." She grinned as she playfully teased him through his jeans. "It's not even, what, 2?" She slid her hand between his thighs and squeezed tightly. House reacted by gripping her wrist and pulling it away, placing it on her breast instead. "Spoil sport. I mean, at least with Lisa here I thought you'd be willing..."

House silence her with a hand and looked up briefly at Cuddy, catching her eyes. She was mortified, and he knew it was not the time to proposition her. "You three were getting along fine." He said, grabbing his cane. "Shouldn't have interrupted." He'd turned to go when a small voice rang past his ears.

"Wait, House... Stay?" Halting in his exit, the diagnostician slowly turned around, spotting Cuddy, no longer hunched at the back of the room. Now she was standing up and only a few feet behind him. He eyed her up and down, taking a long pause as he examined her face. He knew she'd been drinking; it was obvious in the way she held onto the wall next to her, as well as how her pupils filled her irises. No... Not now. He wouldn't interfere now. Not while she was unable to consent anyway.


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Note:** Okay so this is the last chapter already written - if you guys want more, you're gonna have to ask nicely ;) *cracks knuckles*

**Chapter 10**

"Greg, wait." Cuddy called again as the man unclipped the rope and stepped into the crowd. Before she could follow him, Cameron had a grip on her upper arm and pulled her back to the platform where Thirteen was absently stroking her sorely ignored sex. Cuddy turned to Cameron a little angrily; for one, she didn't mention House would be there, and two, she was gripping him inappropriately yet wouldn't allow herself to follow him. "You knew??"

Cameron pulled Cuddy back onto the platform and sat her opposite her, their legs slightly entwined in the less than spacious room. "He's always here; drives us home." She explained, her eyes wandering to Remy, who now had her other hand's fingers pushing deep inside herself. "He usually just watches, not sure why he came in here."

Remy was on the verge of orgasm so tried to get out her statement as quickly as possible. "Isn't it obvious..." Unfortunately she wasn't fast enough and was soon bucking against her hand in obvious ecstasy. The crowd began to cheer and compliment her, though she wasn't listening; it wasn't anything she hadn't heard before. When she calmed down, "What I was trying to say, was, he has the hots for you Lisa. The only time he interrupts are when we're in an unsafe situation, or... well... I guess that's the only reason at the moment." She was absently licking her fingers clean as she spoke.

Cameron was rubbing the tops of her thighs, slowly pushing her hands further and further until they were now rubbing across Cuddy's exposed flesh. The older woman didn't protest. "When he first started following us here, we'd had a few, well, you know..." She actually blushed. "Don't get me wrong, he was amazing; but in the end we all agreed he'd just watch us, which of course is always enough for him anyway." She winked at Cuddy who was now shivering at the hands slowly creeping up the insides of her thighs. "I was just playing with him, sometimes if he's really off the wall horny he lets us fist him, but I guess today he's too focused on you."

Cuddy didn't know what to say to this so instead looked down at the hands that were now inches away from the lower hem of her skirt; which was essentially a few inches from her panties. "So he watches and keeps you guys safe, and you're both okay with that?" Both women nodded. Thirteen, who was now completely off her high, crawled around to sit parallel to Cameron. The blondes hands were now teasing the edges of her bosses lace panties. She could feel the wetness and it was taking all her willpower not to just push the woman down and fuck her senseless. "Dr. Cameron..." Cuddy whispered, trembling.

The woman looked up questioningly, her fingers now motionless underneath the very hem of her undergarments. "Al... or Allison if you prefer." She bit her lip and looked down at her hands. "Too much? I just though, well, you might want some help with what you were doing before." She started to remove her hands only to feel the dark haired woman grasp one of her wrists, shaking her head for her not to pull away. "You do realize how often I've thought about this moment?" Cameron divulged as she slowly started to pull the woman's panties down her thighs.

Cuddy closed her eyes as her soaking wet sex was now becoming visible to not only her doctors, but to the spectators. Needing to focus on something else, she asked, "Wait, I thought you were straight." She dared a glance at Thirteen, who was now taking masturbatory requests from the crowd. "Thirteen's only been here a year; you've been here five. You've been gay this whole time?" This truly shocked her; the blonde had always made it painfully obvious how smitten she was with her crippled boss.

Cameron finished pulling the woman's lace panties off and set them aside, knowing the woman would never be decent in just the skirt when they left. "Remy's the first girl I've ever been with, but that doesn't mean I haven't thought about it..." She actually blushed at this. "You've always been number one my list." She averted her eyes as Cuddy looked at her curiously. "Yes, I have a list. It's not just women though, so I guess you could label me bisexual; if you were into labels and all that."

"No, it's okay, I don't care, I'm just... I don't know if i should be flattered or mortified." Cuddy confessed as she rose her hips enough for the ER attendant to slide her skirt off. Naked from the waist down now, she looked back up at Cameron, needing to keep the eye connection to keep her mind from wandering to her current situation.

As Cameron began pulling off Cuddy's shirt she responded with, "Well, mortification generally isn't occupied with willingness, and may I assume, desire." Her boss was now completely naked, and the cat calls coming from the crowd, Cameron could see were beginning to get to her. Before the woman could freak, the blonde leaned forward and gripped Cuddy's face in her hands and pressed her lips to hers. There was no hesitation this time and the kiss lasted a good thirty seconds before they parted. Still only inches apart, Cameron whispered, "If you think about them, you'll never enjoy yourself. We've learned to block them out," She pointed to Remy and herself, "It's easy really, just focus on me, or Rems, and let your body take over."

Thirteen had been halfway listening to this conversation, wishing she could join in during the parts her name was mentioned; but as it were, she was currently standing on the floor, hunched over the platform, her legs spread wide. She didn't even have to touch herself and the men only a few feet away were going wild. After a few more minutes of sexual encores, so to speak, she centered her attention back on her colleagues. "Woah." Was all she could say as she took in the dark haired woman's body. "You might actually give Al here a run for her money."

Cuddy was in the process of blushing when suddenly Cameron swung out and slapped Thirteen harshly across the cheek. Eyes wide, Cuddy backed away from both women and leant against the wall, not wanting to be involved in anything like this. It was a good thing she moved, for a moment later, Cameron had Thirteen once more pinned to the mattress, this time on the woman's stomach with her hands gripped tightly behind her back.

"I don't care that there's a dozen witnesses; you say something like that once more and I won't hold back teaching you again who your Dom is." At this, the woman trapped beneath her colleague instantly went limp. When she was released from her partners hold, she immediately crawled over to Cameron on hands and knees and sat back on her heals, head down and silent. "Are we going to have any more trouble tonight?" Cameron asked, her voice having taken on this air of superiority; it was actually starting to frighten Cuddy.

"Um, if you two are going to break out the whips and chains, I think I might want to go get another drink... or five." Cuddy hesitantly spoke up, snapping both women out of their reverie. Once they both relaxed and turned to her she felt for the first time like a real third wheel. "Look, I don't know what this master slave thing you two have going on, but I really don't want to be included..."

Cameron was first to interject. "No, no... It's my fault, we promised each other not to go _there_ with you here. I'm sorry. Please stay?" Thirteen was sitting up straight again and leaning most of her weight into Cameron's lap, acting as if the display of dominance only ten seconds ago hadn't happened.

Cuddy sighed and pushed herself away from the wall. She looked at Cameron first, "I'm not going to, what, steal your..." She waved her hand, unable to come up with an appropriate term. Then looking at Thirteen, "While I'm flattered, I'd rather not see the crap beat out of you again, so as your boss, I'm telling you to zip it." The brunette stared at the woman for a moment, then burst out laughing. Was she actually pulling rank on her? Oh, this was going to be a fun night indeed.


End file.
